Make Me
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Ally's music company partners her up with StarrRecords recording artist Austin Moon and they have to write a duet together. They don't connect that well at first but the more they get to know each other the better they can write a song together. What's the deeper meaning within the song they wrote? Austin and Ally deny their connect but fans think otherwise.


Make Me Chapter 1

* * *

"That was so well, Ally! Good job! You did so well." Ronnie Ramone says to me, Ally Dawson, through the one way glass over the intercom.

"Thank you so much!" I say in the microphone. I exit the music booth to a room with my manager, mom, and dad.

"You did so well." My parents both tell me together. They both awkwardly look at each other. They split up not so long ago I'm surprised that they are in the same room together.

I just finished recording my last song for my new album. After a few more tweaks with the music, it will be set to make the album cover. In order to do so, a photoshoot needs to be booked which my people can do for me.

I go home and huddle up to my couch with the fireplace started. I look over to my right and see my bookshelf full of unread books. I forgot all about those books. I ordered almost thirty books before I started recording for my album but I got so busy with my music career that I found no time to read them. I stand up and look around for a good book to start my binge...might as well start with the first book on the top shelf.

I tried to reach for it but my short legs couldn't reach it, jumping didn't even work. Who's idea was it to put a giant bookshelf in my house. I surely wouldn't do that. Now that I think about it, how did those books even get on the top shelf, or the second shelf for that matter.

I grab a chair from my dining room and carry it over to my bookshelf and step on it. I still can't reach the top shelf! What the hell? Curse my small legs! I put my foot on the shelf, yeah you read that right. I try climbing the God damn shelf.

Something tells me the bookshelf wasn't bolted to the wall. Want to know why? Because the bookshelf started to fall! I fall off the shelf onto the floor. I hit my head a little bit but other than that I was okay. I notice a shadow starting to form on me. I look up and see the shelf, much larger looking when you are on the floor, start moving back and forth. Please don't fall...and then it falls, right on top of me. "Fuck." Was all I could comprehend before I blacked out.

* * *

I wake up with my best friend Trish yelling at me. "Ally! Are you okay?" All I could say was a bunch of mumbling. "Oh, thank God you're not dead." She lifts up the shelf and pulls me out from under it. She goes on the floor next to me, "Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell was there a bookshelf on top of you."

"Uhh, I was, umm, trying to get, ahh, a book on the top shelf."

"No one said you weren't special. But seriously are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because a fucking bookshelf fell on your head."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Damnnn. Did that just happen?"

"What, Trish?"

"You have a black eye. Gross"

"WHAT?!" I jump off the floor and run to the bathroom to look in the mirror. There were closer mirrors, I have no idea why I had to go to the one in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. Trish was right, there was a giant ass bruise on my eye. I turn to Trish who followed me to the bathroom, "I can't go into the public like this!"

"Sunglasses?"

"Oh, yeah, just go into my album photoshoot wearing Goddamn sunglasses. How fucking classy?" I said angry and sarcastic.

"Well, you can always just push it back."

"Push it back? PUSH IT BACK? My fans have waited long enough for this album to come out. They shouldn't have to wait longer just because my dumbass self had a shelf fall on me. If I wait any longer I'm not going to have any more fans to listen to my new album."

"Okay, it's not like you're waiting ten years. A few weeks at most. So you can get things in order. Give yourself time to heal your eye and relax. Write some songs even."

I take a deep breath, "Okay. You're write. I'm just a little shocked. I've never had a black eye before. How long till it is fully healed do you think?"

"Two weeks it took for me when I got a baseball to the eye in junior high."

"TWO WEEKS? You're saying I can't go into the public for-"

"ALLY! SHUT UP! It's not the end of the world!"

"Ugh, whatever. I'll just cover it with makeup and be square."

"Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

I wake up and look at the clock, 8:09am. "Ugh. Another day with a painful eye." I say to myself. Suddenly I get a call, it's my record company. "Uh, hello?"

"Hello, Ally, it's Ronnie. Can you come in?"

"Do I have to? Why?"

"It's a surprise." He hangs up the phone leaving me with the bare minimum of information. I change into some clothing and makeup. I throw on my sunglasses and run to my vehicle before someone can see me and my ugly eye.

I arrive at my destination and run inside quickly. I am greeted by Ronnie, "Hello Ally. Take off your sunglasses. It's the indoors now."

"Umm...about that." I take it off and Ronnie's face turns from a grin to a shocked face.

"Dear Lord, what happened? Was it a man? Who did this? They will pay-"

"Ronnie, no one did this. I was dumb and a bookshelf fell on me last night."

"Oh, no. Looks like we will have to postpone this photoshoot until your eye is healed."

"I thought that's what would happen."

"Yeah. So, why did you call me in at 9am?"

"Oh, yeah! I have a surprise. You're going to be writing a song with a very famous singer. I'm not quite sure if you've ever met."

"Oh, who?"

"Austin Moon!"

"Oh."

"What's wrong."

He's a jackass who only cares about himself. He only has fans because his music label made him really famous. His label, StarRecords, is also a jackass label. They are the king of Jackasses. "Oh, nothing. When do I get to meet him?"

"Right now! He's sitting in the next room waiting for you."

"Ok, okay." I walk into the next room and see a mop of blonde hair on top of a muscular figure. He stands up and stares at me with a weird grin. "What are you looking at?" Oops, I sounded a bit rude. I was about to apologize but he spoke up.

"You, you sexy thang." Okay, never mind. I'm glad I said that. Did this PIG just say that to me?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He winks.

"Ew. Gross. Keep your dick in your pants please and try to be professional. Our label only wants us to write songs because we are both really famous and it would help us with our fandom. So spare me the flirtatious looks so I can get through this as fast as possible because I can see this isn't going to be that fun."

"Whatever. Say, can I ask why you're wearing sunglasses inside?"

"None of your business."

"Black eye?"

"How did you know?"

"Obvious, really." Sunglasses, wearing them inside. Either you were a prissy rich bitch or black eye. Went with the second option."

"Ugh."

"So, when do you want to start writing this song?"

"Tomorrow after lunch? My place?"

"Great. Here's my number so you can text me your house address."

After we exchange information and I head back home before any more people see my eye.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! I'll try to write better because I haven't written anything for 6 months so I hope it's not too horrible :) Review please and let me know if you'd like something interesting to happen! Have a great day where ever you are in the world!


End file.
